


The Job is Never Done

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I've never worked retail, It's one in the morning, Lance is the best, Matt is a hopeless romantic, Matt is a proud sibling, Pidge hates her job, Swearing, based on something my friend told me, this is a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge hated everything about her job at Wal-Mart. She hated the rude and annoying customers, she hated her stupid and loud coworkers and she hated how boring it was to wait around for the rude and annoying customers to come to the electronics section. But, if she had to pick what she hated most about her job, it would definitely be her coworker Lance.a.k.a Pidge works at Wal-Mart and gets a crush on her coworker Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's one in the morning, almost two. I have no self control. Also, I've never worked retail, so I know some things in this are wrong.

Pidge hated everything about her job at Wal-Mart. She hated the rude and annoying customers, she hated her stupid and loud coworkers and she hated how boring it was to wait around for the rude and annoying customers to come to the electronics section. But, if she had to pick what she hated most about her job, it would definitely be her coworker Lance and how he always managed to find his way from the cosmetics section up front to the electronics section in the very back of the store. 

 

She had to reach her breaking point with this boy eventually, and it happened an hour before opening for the “Black Friday” (seriously? it was only 6:30 on Thanksgiving night. Yay capitalism) sales. She was assigned to rearrange the entertainment section with Lance. Her manager told her it was to make sure no one hid anything, but she thought it was mostly for busy work until the doors opened. 

 

Lance was creating terrible pickup lines with movie titles and CD albums, Pidge on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes hard enough to get a headache. 

 

“Okay, okay, last one.” Lance laughed, setting down Wish You Well and reaching for another title.

 

“Wanna go out tonight? I can pick you... Up,” the boy held up the well known Disney movie with a large grin plastered to his face.

 

“Pfft, as if, I think I might throw up,” Pidge countered, shelving the last of the self help books next to the Youtuber books to confuse the bossy moms and preteens.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and set the movie down, preferring to instead make his way over to the shorter girl with a lopsided grin.

 

“Common Lance, let’s keep going, if we finish I can leave.” Pidge said with a laugh, shoving off the arm he had leaned on her shoulder, making the boy stumble from the lack of balance.

 

“Aww, is Pidgey not having a good time tonight? Does the little pigeon wanna take flight and go home?” Lance cooed, trailing after the girl, unable to see the slight blush dusted across the girl’s cheeks.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and began to gather up all the romance novels, her plan was to stick them in with the coloring and read-with-me books.

 

“Lance, help me confuse middle-aged white women and new moms.” Pidge instructed, motioning to the rest of the romance novels with her arms full.

 

“Alrighty, but then we’re done right?” Lance asked, grabbing the rest of the books and following Pidge to the children’s books to arrange the novels.

 

They made quick work of it, joking and creating new titles for the books by putting them next to a children’s book. 

 

Pidge stopped dreading the work with Lance, it was becoming fun and easy. She found herself smiling more and enjoying what she was doing. She liked to make Lance laugh at a tastefully inappropriate book title and she liked laughing at what he said as well. She liked to hear him talk about noting in particular and enjoyed to throw sass and witty remarks back at him. That enjoyment turned to dread when she realized what was happening. Pidge realized with a sinking feeling that she was starting to blush more when he gave her a cheesy line, that there were butterflies in her stomach when she tried to tell him something and she realized how badly she wanted to stop doing work and just talk with him, with no interruptions. She realized that she, Katie “Pidge” Holt, had an honest to goodness crush on Lance McClain.

 

“Lance! Did you finish helping Pidge with the entertainment stuff?” Their manager called, Shiro was a tall man with an intimidatingly large amount of muscle and he was looming just around the corner from where the two sat.

 

“Uh, yeah, I did, why?” Lance asked, standing up in one fluid motion and jogging over to meet the man. Even though Shiro was kind-hearted and more like a dad or brother than a boss, his employees knew it was better to not keep the man waiting.

 

“I need you to go back up front to cosmetics, you haven’t finished there. Oh and Pidge? You’re free to go home. Happy Thanksgiving.” Shiro waved the girl off before leading Lance off to the cosmetic section, talking about the “proper way to sort cosmetics”> Pidge laughed at the sad little wave Lance gave her with his pouting face and she was off. 

 

A full hour had passed before Pidge managed to make the five minute drive home. The parking lot had been full of shoppers ready to fight for the early deals and made it hard to get out.

 

Pidge dropped her keys on the counter and raced up the stairs, there were only two people she wanted to talk to, and one was right up those stairs.

 

“Matt, you’d better have pants on, I’m coming in!” Pidge threw open her brother’s door and walked inside. The boy in question was laying on the bed, reading a large book about some video game. Pidge didn’t bother with pleasantries as she plopped onto the bed and started rambling.

 

“So you know how I hate every second of my job, but I have to do it for the money. I mean, tech doesn’t exactly pay for itself. But anyway, I hate every part of it? Well no, I don’t actually, and Matt this really sucks, because I don’t want to LIKE this part of my job!” Pidge huffed, throwing herself face-down onto the mattress next to Matt. 

 

Matt had set down the book and was looking at Pidge with a curious expression. 

 

“What part do you not hate?” Matt asked, a twinkle in his eye like he knew something she didn’t.

 

Pidge lifted her head slightly, a pained expression on her face as she mumbled, “...Lance... I don’t hate Lance.”

 

It took one second for Matt to register what his sister had said. It took another for his face to light up like a Christmas tree and by the third he had scooped up Pidge and held her in a tight hug.

 

“OH MY GOODNESS! PIDGE THIS IS WONDERFUL! PIDGE OH MY GOSH, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” He was practically singing, he was so happy. This only caused Pidge to laugh and blush profusely. 

 

“Alright, alright, stop or Mom’s gonna come in here!” Pidge protested, shoving the older sibling off of herself and then scooting a bit further from him on the bed. “And why are you so happy?”

 

“Well, you never really had crushes before, it’s cute. Plus Lance was my freshman in theatre, I practically raised him.” Matt pulled some proud expression before wiping away imaginary tears, “my babies are all growing up. Mama Matt’s so proud!”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and sighed, “yeah well, don’t get your hopes up,  _ mom _ . I don’t think he likes me that way, so I’m not saying anything.”

 

Matt gave a pout, shifting closer to his sister and placing an arm around her shoulders, “well, if he doesn’t, then he wasn’t raised right, you, little missy, are a catch. And he’d be lucky to have you.” He gave her nose a flick before continuing, “besides, you’ll never know unless you ask, and I for one, think you should ask.” 

 

Pidge looked up at her brother with a smile, her goofy grin reflected back at her with his own face. 

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to write about this in my diary, so get out!” Matt stood and began shoving Pidge out the door.

 

Pidge laughed while she stood in the hall, she felt confident enough to at least ask, what’s the worst that could happen? Lance stopped bothering her at work? Well, this was a win-win situation for her then.

 

*******

 

The next day, Pidge once again went to work, it took another hour before she finally gave up and parked at the Starbucks next door, giving them a quick explanation and buying herself a latte because she felt bad.

 

Once inside, she saw utter chaos. There were too many people rushing about, grabbing this and that off the shelves and pushing and shoving to get to what they wanted. Pidge had half a mind to turn around and call in sick, but her manager Allura caught her.

 

“Pidge! I need you on the register in electronics, pronto!” Allura shouted, looking up from the cash register she was dealing with for a split second to shoot Pidge a deadly serious glare.

 

Pidge gave a nod and rushed to the back, not bothering to put her coat in the break room, instead she just shoved it under the counter in electronics and hoped for the best.

 

Pidge had been dealing with customers for about two hours when Lance showed up, two Starbucks cups in his hands and a smile on his face. 

 

Pidge didn’t notice him at first, her main concern was to deal with the angry soccer mom who didn’t understand that the deal was buy two get one free, not buy one get two free.

 

“Can’t you just ring it up that way? You advertised it wrong, I am right!” The woman argued, shoving the wadded up newspaper clipping under Pidge’s nose. 

 

Pidge looked ready to explode, her fingers clenched into fists and her nostrils flaring. That’s when Lance stepped in.

 

“Ah, yes, let me see here.” Lance set the two cups down and snatched the clipping from the woman and began to “read it”.

 

“Mmhm, mhm, Aha! I see it here!” Lance pointed dramatically at the paper and showed it to the woman proudly, “Buy two get one free. Wowzers! That is amazing and holy cow!” Lance gave her an honest smile as he handed the clipping back to her. 

 

She huffed and pulled out her large smartphone, furiously typing out a message with one finger and a pout on her face.

 

Lance turned to Pidge with a smile and pushed one of the coffees forward, “hello, lord kumquat, how are you this fine afternoon?” Lance gave her a wink as she laughed.

 

“I still don’t understand that one, and right now, I’m about ready to scream.” Pidge hushed her voice for the second part and she pulled the drink up to her mouth with a smirk hidden behind it.

 

“Right, I forgot! It’s Black Friday, the day I specifically requested off, just so I could come back and save my little knight from a dragon.” Lance laughed with her, both completely forgetting about the woman furiously texting off to the side as they continued.

 

Pidge realized this was the perfect time to tell him, he was there on his day off to give her coffee and a helping hand, without her having to ask him. She knew that he probably cared about her on some level, so she was going to take the risk like she always did, she would take this calculated risk and not be afraid of the consequences. 

 

“Lance, I gotta tell you something. Lance, I like you.” Pidge waited for a reaction of any kind from the boy, but all he gave her was a smile and a nod.

 

“I like you too, Pidge.” Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes, he didn’t get it.

 

“Not like a friend, Lance, I, I mean... I  _ like _ you Lance... ugh, I sound like a middle schooler, we’ve really gotta come up with a better term than just adding emphasis on the word ‘like’.” 

 

Lance almost choked on his coffee at that point. He took a second to swallow before responding with a laugh, “Pidge, I like you too, and I agree we need a better term.” Lance smiled as the blush rose on Pidge’s cheeks, her mouth forming a small “o” as she met Lance’s eyes with her own.

 

Lance reached for her hand but was interrupted by the woman once more.

 

“Excuse me! I’m still your customer, you can’t just go and help someone else out while I’m still here.”

 

Lance opened his mouth, but Pidge responded first, “oh fuck off. It’s buy two get one free.” 

 

The woman gave a huff but reluctantly fished out her credit card to pay for the games. 

 

Once she was gone Lance let out a laugh, grabbing Pidge’s hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

 

“Alright, when do you get off? I plan to buy two meals and get a date for free,” Lance said with a wink.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand and shaking her head, “lamest pickup line ever.” She smiled despite herself, this was a good idea, telling Lance, she decided. She was excited to see where this would go, and she would take Matt’s advice more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins for some pidgance fun! Comment if you want, I'd love some feedback!


End file.
